This invention relates to a bushing for receiving tools, spindles and the like, in particular to be used in supporting units in combination with numerically control machines.
There are known tapered bushings to be fixed in supporting elements, and fixed again in a removable manner to retaining structure, for example metal carriages, so as to obtain particularly adapted units for servicing numerically control machines. Each support has a certain number of bushings, all of the same size or of different sizes, so that each bushing can receive a given tool, spindle or other operating element which can be removed from the bushing and inserted as required into the machine tool.
These known bushings offer remarkable advantages as regards the controllability, order and speed in handling the tools kept by the units and the possibility of removing them from the bushing and returning them thereto.
Nevertheless, there are still some problems regarding the availability of a high number of bushings or the possibility of the safe locking of the pieces to be kept by the bushings in view of the variability of size and form of these pieces.